


Ribbon

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Book/Movie 2: Catching Fire, Drabble, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hair Brushing, Ribbons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 06:38:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9871862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Her stylists are going to have a fit.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I neither own 'Hunger Games' nor am I profiting off this.

Madge keeps offering her blackberries, but she can see the beginning stages of rot. Katniss shrugs, closing her eyes as she begins sorting out the knots of her hair. Her fingers are not quite as sure as her stylists, but still gentle. 

"Would you like my ribbon for the press tour?" Madge hisses as she comes upon a large knot. 

Katniss grabs the vanity table, waiting, bracing herself for the pull. Her team will likely have a temper tantrum over letting Madge touch her hair, but accidentally changing her image? A ribbon will either be too innocent or another sign of rebellion.

"Ribbons look better on you."


End file.
